A New Journey
by markus1
Summary: Putting a real-life spin on the world of Pokemon. We follow a young trainer starting his journey in Australia with his partner, Deerling!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I heard a faint robotic voice.

_Deerling, the "Season Pokémon". The turning of the seasons changes the colour and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons. When sensing confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass._

"Are you certain you want Deerling as your starter Pokémon?"

I began to feel nervous. I scanned the laboratory behind me. Professor Hawthorne had opened his doors for new Pokémon trainers to collect their first partner. Each year, The League – the coalition of gym leaders and elite trainers – would select three new starter Pokémon. This year, new trainers had a choice of Litleo, Deerling or Psyduck. Once announced, Litleo and Psyduck were the most popular – which was reflected in the laboratory right now. Albany was a coastal town making Psyduck a comfortable choice for many people. Litleo, on the other hand, was praised by more-experienced trainers for its strength.

Glancing over my choices, Deerling stood out because of its unique ability to change with the environment. As a university student studying environmental science, Deerling's seasonal transformations piqued my interest. A partner like Deerling would be able to help with my research or, in the very least, be a source of motivation. I had made my decision.

"Of course!"

The receptionist smiled, then drew his gaze towards a pile of papers. He gave me a form with a black pen.

"Sorry for the formalities but all Pokémon need to be registered. If not, rangers have the right to take away your Pokémon. Understood?"

I nodded.

He continued. "Good. Here is a Pokéball. Inside is your starter Pokémon, Deerling. To release your Pokémon from the Pokéball, press the button. To return it, press the button onto the Pokémon. Once Deerling trusts you, simply holding its Pokéball out will suffice".

"Alright, thank you", I replied softly.

"Do you have any questions, trainer?". The receptionist winked at the new title.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Then congratulations on starting your League journey! Once you have completed your registration form, place it in the tray to my right". He motioned towards a small carrying tray with a stack of completed forms.

"Rotom, do you have any further information about Deerling to give to its trainer?"

A robotic voice resounded from a computer. This Deerling was hatched from an egg by the Pokémon League. The newborn was received by the Albany Research Laboratory to be gifted to a new Pokémon trainer. This Deerling is female and knows two moves: Tackle and Camouflage. She is currently in Summer Form which aligns with the current season – suggesting good health. Deerling was noted by its carers to be extremely cautious around other Pokémon.

The receptionist broke his smile.

"That is quite enough, thanks Rotom".

He quickly cocked his head towards me, "Rotom would go on about Deerling all day if it could. The Pokédex is a powerful archive: it could give you information about its parents, alternate forms, abilities and so much more – but I'll let you figure that out on your own".

I smiled at the receptionist and took the Pokéball, registration form, and pen back to a chair. More trainers were beginning to line up at the reception desk; it was becoming a bit claustrophobic. My head began to catch up with everything. I was holding my starter Pokémon in my lap! I turned my attention to the form.

The first line drew my attention: TRAINER NAME. I thought about what this meant for me. This was the first time I would label myself as a trainer. I cautiously etched my name underneath and continued down the form. The magical feeling of completing the form was quickly shattered by the harsh reality that, with this, I would be fully responsible for taking care of my own Pokémon.

After scribbling down my address, gender, disabilities and contact information, only then did the magic return: WHICH POKEMON DID YOU CHOOSE AS YOUR STARTER POKEMON? followed by three boxes in red, blue and green. I looked at the green Deerling box and ticked it, smiling. I was happy with Deerling. That was the end of the form. I placed my registration form into the pile and placed the pen on top.

The receptionist glanced over, breaking away from an enthusiastic conversation with a new trainer.

"Professor Hawthorne will be out shortly to catch up with new trainers. You can stay if you wish".

Without waiting for a reply, the receptionist handed over a Pokéball to the new trainer and ushered them towards the forms.

I could wait for a few minutes. I walked back to where I was sitting and pulled up my phone. I made sure my Pokéball was sitting comfortably in my lap. I had overheard that Pokémon could sense what was happening outside of their Pokéball; a Pokéball was just a place of rest. There was already an unread message on my phone. From Michael.

"Have you got your starter yet?"

Sent 27 minutes ago. Michael had said he was getting his starter early, he did not like crowds either.

"Yup! How did registration go?" I replied. I scrolled around other apps, waiting for a reply.

Michael was a few years older than I was, but he waited for me to get my own Pokémon so that we could start battling together – rather than starting our journeys alone. Yet that didn't stop him from pre-planning his perfect team, reading every online forum, and interviewing Pokémon trainers. He was passionate about helping his Pokémon be the very best. His father did not treat Pokémon well in the past, but Michael didn't like to dwell on it.

A notification popped up. It was Michael.

"It went very well! Had to leave early though, way too excited. Who did you choose?"

I clicked on the notification and replied.

"Deerling, how about you?"

As soon as it sent, he read it. Looked like I had his attention.

"Litleo, he's so adorable! Take a picture of your Deerling for me!"

With that, he sent a selfie of him and Litleo near the fire pit in his backyard. I hadn't seen it burn in years. Litleo looked immensely proud. However, Michael looked like he had a bruise on his cheek.

"I haven't opened the Pokéball yet"

"Why not?! Do it now! I wanna see!"

"I'm still in the lab, Hawthorne is giving an induction or something"

"Ahh okay, but as soon as you can I want to see it. No-one has chosen Deerling today!"

Oh. It was disappointing, but not surprising. I guess Deerling trainers weren't going to be popular. I should reach out to other Deerling trainers if I find some.

An elevator opened near the reception desk. Two scientists, adorned with lab coats, stepped out grandly. One was a man with brown hair, starting to grey – this was Hawthorne. I'd already seen him around before. He lectures in ecology when he isn't studying about Pokémon distribution and interactions. The other was a slim lady who I had never seen before – she didn't have the presence of Hawthorne; she could just be a research student or assistant.

"Welcome new trainers!"

His voice bounced around the room. His enthusiasm was infectious; I even saw the receptionist swoon.

"Today is a big day for most of you – your first Pokémon. Though this is an exciting time, remember that Pokémon harness great power. It is your responsibility to take fault for their actions and to be absolutely sure that they are well looked after".

This is an important part of the procedure, people say. The League never wants to be liable for any damages, criminal activity, or mistreatment of Pokémon. Therefore, every Pokémon is registered, and strict laws are in place.

"Trainers usually ask me two things when they start their League journey. One, 'how can I be friends with my Pokémon' and two, 'how do I make my Pokémon stronger?'. The answer to both, of course, is battling. When Pokémon battle with you, they soon notice your personality, your motivations and values".

He paused to scan the room. He had everyone's full attention. A handful of new trainers were in the corner scribbling down notes.

"Now, you might ask how to handle your first day. A lot of trainers get straight into battling - this is a great way to make a good first impression. Others simply introduce themselves to their Pokémon and ease them into their daily routine. These types of people like Pokémon as companions".

Everyone in the room was absorbing all this information. Professor Hawthorne stopped by the door to the lab.

"And for those nervous about their Pokémon's abilities, there's always Magikarp near the foreshore. They're useless! I'm sure you'll be fine!"

The room erupted in laughter. Hawthorne held open the lab doors. Tiny amounts of sunlight seeped in through the clouds outside. You could see the introductory banners and posters still adorning the stairway up to the lab.

"Good luck trainers, I hope you your new partners by your side!"

The lab clapped for Hawthorne who courtly dismissed trainers as they filed outside. Some immediately sent out their Pokémon. I could even hear a boy request a battle. And people were accepting!

I looked at the Pokéball in my lap again. Rotom described Deerling as only a newborn. I wouldn't want to risk a trainer defeating it in a battle; it seemed too cruel. It was best if I left battling trainers for another day. They'd be a whole lot of Litleo running around anyway. A horde of Litleo tackling my defenceless Deerling would be a crude way to start my journey.

I joined the others in leaving the lab. New trainers flocked makeshift battle mats that the lab had put up. Floating embers and sprays of water were already consuming the area. I scanned the battle mats for a Deerling. After a short while, I decided there was zero – not a single Deerling was battling.

Begrudgingly, I made my way down to the foreshore, trying to avoid any eye-contact with other trainers. Making a quick detour to 'Rent'a'Rod', I borrowed an old-looking wooden rod for $10 and walked along the foreshore to find a good spot to fish. I decided on a nearby jetty. I laid the fishing rod at my feet and press the button of the Pokéball firmly.

A bright light emitted from the Pokéball. Beams of red gleamed onto the jetty's wooden boards. Then…

From the beams materialised a Pokémon. It struggled to stand. I leant down to it. I put my hand on its back to support it. My hands sunk into its short, green hair. Its head was embellished with a large yellow flower, which was slightly drooping. A strong eucalyptus smell emitting from its flower. This was Deerling, this was my starter Pokémon.

"Hi, Deerling. My name is Mark. I'm your Pokémon trainer!"

She took a step back cautiously.

"I took you to this jetty here because I didn't want you to participate in any Pokémon battles"

I gestured towards the laboratory. Deerling's gaze followed. She looked visibly shaken seeing flying embers emanating from the battlegrounds.

"That doesn't mean we are never going to battle another trainer, but we'll make ourselves comfortable until we can. Okay?"

Deerling stared at me, contemplative.

"I'm going to try land a Pokémon. Once I do, we'll see how much we can work together".

Deerling looked up at me and spoke: 'Deerling'.

I nodded and prepared to catch a Magikarp. The old rod was geared with a lure at the end. I cast it into the water. Deerling looked nervously into the shallow waters. Shadows beneath it danced around the fishing lure, questioning its intentions. It wasn't too long when one of them tugged on the rod and tried to escape.

With a heave, the shadow rose the surface and a Magikarp surfaced. Deerling, who was standing beside me, slowly backed away. With some effort, I landed the Magikarp onto the jetty; it splashed around, bouncing rhythmically.

"Deerling, use Tackle!"

A petrified Deerling crept beside me. Her legs shook.

"…Deerling?"

The Magikarp continued to bounce around the jetty.

"Don't worry Deerling. Once we start to gain our rhythm, we'll both be able to get stronger – I want to help you discover your own powers".

Deerling began to focus. Her trembling seized. After an intense moment or so, Deerling charged at the Magikarp – knocking it nearest the end of the jetty.

"That was great Deerling. We can do that again!"

Deerling hardened up. Her hooves ran nimbly against the wooden boards. She tucked her head forward to deliver another tackle. The Magikarp flew high in the air, exhausted, and plopped into the water.

In her adrenaline rush, Deerling returned swiftly by my side. Perhaps Deerling had a better attitude to battling than I once thought. I grab hold of the rod again. The lure beckoned the shadows towards it again and another Magikarp took the bait. I landed it exactly where I placed it last time.

"Alright Deerling, use- "

But Deerling had already sent the second Magikarp into the water with another tackle.

"Deerling, wait for me to command you!" I giggled.

Another Magikarp fell victim to the lure; however, it was the slightest bit larger than the other two. I called Deerling back by my side and placed the Magikarp on the jetty. It began to flail around viciously, sometimes bouncing higher than Deerling's head. Deerling also seemed to sense the difference.

"Deerling, Tackle!"

Deerling charged towards the Magikarp. The Magikarp angrily slapped its body onto the jetty and bounced over Deerling. Deerling, in a daze, turned back.

"Let's try that again. Use Tackle!"

Deerling's hooves made quick work of charging, but she failed to connect again. The Magikarp splashed around on the deck. I'd never seen a fish so weak look so menacing. In an act of frustration, Deerling let out an irritated growl. The Magikarp, intimidated, flopped around a little less wildly.

"Deerling, now!"

Deerling charged head-on at the Magikarp, sending it towards the end of the jetty. In defeat, the Magikarp flopped towards the water and disappeared.

Deerling returned to my side once more. She waited in anticipation by the edge of the jetty. Several fish crowded around the lure once more. The lure dropped heavily into the water. Like the last catch, this one was proving difficult to reel up. However, as the newly caught Pokémon began to surface – it leapt out of the water. What emerged was definitely not a Magikarp, but a different fish Pokémon. And it did not appreciate being disturbed. The Pokémon leapt from the water, delivered a strong whip from its tail to Deerling's head then disappeared under the surface.

"Deerling! Are you okay?"

No response. Deerling lay in a heap on the edge of the jetty. I pressed her Pokéball to her side. Red beams of light emitted from it, enveloping Deerling, and she disappeared. It was best for Deerling to rest. With a tinge of guilt, I made my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A harsh vibration on my bedside table woke me. I unlocked my phone. It was Professor Hawthorne. The blinding white light of the screen made my eyes blur as I tried to make out his text.

"I saw you at registrations. Swing by the university, I'd love to see your progress!"

What was the time? I squinted at my phone again. 11:47 AM. I'd slept in. I'll skip breakfast for now. I decided to meet Professor Hawthorne straight away and arrange to meet up with Michael afterwards – hopefully at a café. Michael still wanted to see Deerling but after yesterday's disaster by the water, I let Deerling rest inside her Pokéball. I hadn't let her out yet; if I had fainted by a severe slap to the face, I'd want some space. I rushed around the house, brushed my teeth in the shower, then threw on something comfortable.

Banging the front door behind me, it wasn't until I put my keys in the ignition that I realised I had forgotten Deerling! I rushed inside, grabbed Deerling's Pokéball from my bedside table, and drove to the university.

* * *

"Mark! You picked Deerling? I should have known!"

Professor Hawthorne greeted me at the reception doors with a court smile. He invited me inside, explaining that Deerling was a praised Pokémon in the scientific community. There was even a research centre dedicated to Deerling not too far from here.

"On the subject of science," he continued, "I caught a Hoothoot this morning. Would you like to help me register it in the Pokedex?".

I nodded. Hawthorne ducked behind the reception desk and tapped at a keyboard. Rotom perked up from inside the computer, its familiar robotic voice welcomed Professor Hawthorne. He looked up from the desk.

"Come here."

As I walked towards the reception desk, Hawthorne placed a Pokéball on the desk. Once I had stood next to him, he fitted the Pokéball into the first of six slots engraved into the desk's surface. Each slot was lined with a metallic bar and a red plastic cover. A faint light emitted underneath the Pokeball. Hawthorne raised his eyebrows at the screen, then lifted his finger at it.

"See this shaded region? That is where Hoothoot inhabits. Looks like this Hoothoot is lost."

I followed his finger. It was true: the nearest shaded region was a few cities away.

"Is it registered?" I asked.

Hawthorne shook his head. "I assume its wild; it wouldn't have got in the Pokeball if it were registered. I'll request for its transfer later today."

He scribbled on a sticky note, placed it on the keyboard, then grabbed the Pokeball. He pressed on it. Red beams of light glistened on the floor, from them materialising a Hoothoot. Hoothoot, appreciatively, landed on Hawthorne's shoulder.

"Have you battled any trainers yet?"

"No". A long silence fell over the room. Hawthorne looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, you must! What did you do yesterday then?"

I explained my trip to the foreshore with Deerling. He laughed as I described the mysterious fish slapping Deerling square in the head. Hawthorne turned his gaze towards a set of drawers, moving beside me to rummage through them. There were purple, orange and pink vials – a spray nozzle attached to each one.

"You're not going to get through battles just by tackling opponents! Deerling has so much more potential. Camouflage, for example, lets Deerling use the field to her advantage. In buildings, she will become a pure-Normal type."

I took note of Hawthorne's advice. He handed me a purple vial - a potion. This would speed up Deerling's recovery.

"Thanks, Professor". Hawthorne closed the drawer with a thud. Hoothoot ruffled its feathers on Hawthorne's shoulder.

"Why don't we put this new knowledge to the test?" he replied, beaming with excitement.

"Excuse me?"

"A battle between student and professor. It would be a great start to your journey!"

I looked nervously at Deerling's Pokéball. Deerling still hadn't been out since she fainted. Hawthorne walked back to the reception's entrance. Hoothoot flew off his shoulder and stood proudly in front of him, looking eager to battle. I shuffled around the reception desk and presented my Pokéball, pressing it to reveal Deerling. Deerling looked a drained and shaken, her small legs quivering under her weight. The flower atop her head drooped slightly.

"Okay, I'll battle you. Just let me-"

Hawthorne raised his arm.

"Hoothoot, Peck!"

There were no formalities; the battle had started. The Hoothoot nosedived towards Deerling, its wings sturdy to deliver a fierce blow. I panicked and sprayed the potion at Deerling. Droplets dissolved rapidly into Deerling's fur. For a moment, Deerling looked like she had made a miraculous recovery. However, this was shortlived. Hoothoot crashed viciously into Deerling, propelling both Pokémon backwards. Yet, even after the attack, the potion had made Deerling look in better shape than yesterday. She wasn't in perfect health, but she was standing stronger. Hoothoot hovered in the air, waiting for Hawthorne's command.

"Deerling, use Camouflage!"

Deerling, roused by the new command, concentrated intensely. She closed her eyes. Her fur began to shift to a pristine white – looking remarkably like the reception area's tiled flooring.

"That's the way! Camouflage gets rid of Deerling's Flying-type weakness," called Hawthorne. Hoothoot looked slightly agitated.

"But that doesn't mean you'll win... Peck, again!"

His instructions were quick and sharp. Hoothoot soared around the reception area, delivering a strong blow to Deerling's head from behind. The impact lurched Deerling forward. Her hooves struggled to find proper footing.

"Come on Deerling, Tackle!"

"One last peck, Hoothoot!"

Deerling studied the bird as it rallied another attack. Hoothoot braced for a head-on impact. Deerling tucked her head in and lunged forward. Hoothoot, unwavered, collided with Deerling but was sent flying into the reception doors. The Hoothoot, dazed, shook its head and hovered once more in the air. The Pokémon stared at one another. Hawthorne piped up.

"Hoothoot, use Hypnosis."

Hoothoot's eyes glowed red. Deerling looked away cautiously, shifting its gaze towards the ground.

"Deerling, Tackle again!"

Deerling winced at the command but followed through. Hoothoot's eyes fluttered and it tried to dodge the hit. Deerling struck Hoothoot sending it to the floor. Following her own instinct, Deerling slammed into Hoothoot yet again. Hawthorne looked impressed. Hoothoot, on the other hand, looked worse for wear. Admittedly, the sight of Hoothoot made adrenaline course through me.

"Don't let it get up Deerling! Tackle!" I yelled, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

She bent her knees in preparation, then charged recklessly at the Hoothoot. Hawthorne watched on as Hoothoot struggled to break away from the floor. Deerling collided with Hoothoot, making it skid across the floor. The Pokémon landed at Hawthorne's feet, dazed and defeated.

"Great work! I was right in testing your skills early. You and Deerling have enormous potential," Hawthorne said. He pressed onto Hoothoot's Pokeball and it disappeared.

I blinked. I blinked again. What just happened? Did I win? I won! Deerling beamed proudly in the centre of the room. She bounded up to me, dancing around my legs. Hawthorne motioned behind me and I glanced over. He was pointing to the drawers again.

"I think this is well-deserved." The professor rummaged through a different drawer this time. From it, he grabbed a CD case and handed it to me.

"I'm sure you're aware of technical machines, yes? This is a TM for the move Return."

"Wow, thank you!"

"Return does damage based on how deep a Pokémon's bond is with its trainer. Judging by your performance, I think Deerling would make the most out of this TM."

I held onto the TM tightly. Deerling bounced around once more. Perhaps I had underestimated Deerling's abilities, she _was_ raised by the Pokémon League after all. Hawthorne interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, that was all I wanted to see. Did you have any questions?"

I shook my head. "No - but thanks for today, Professor."

He smiled. "I'd suggest learning that TM straight away then!"

And so I did. Hawthorne dismissed me with a curt goodbye. Deerling and I travelled home. This time, outside her Pokéball. Just before I put my keys in the ignition, I checked my phone. Three missed messages from Michael. Apparently, he had to cancel meeting up this afternoon, but he suggested we should go to the Trainer's School tomorrow. They were hosting beginner's classes after the large influx of new trainers. This would be a great time to train our Pokémon - there was going to be a tournament battle and prizes. I agreed to come along. After a brief chit-chat with Michael, I made my way home.

* * *

That afternoon, I heaved a beanbag into the living room. Deerling was exploring the rest of the household. I placed the TM Return into the DVD player and switched the TV on. I called Deerling to me. She looked up around the room: at me, to the beanbag and finally to the television.

"This is our gift from the professor," I explained to Deerling. She continued to look at the screen.

The TM played like a video tutorial, showing another trainer with a Stoutland explaining step-by-step how to perform Return. The trainer explained that the Pokemon, Stoutland in this case, channels energy from its trainer to deliver a powerful blow. Deerling watched the video intently, using the beanbag as a practice target. I watched along with Deerling, shouting commands as if we were truly battling and moving the beanbag to the centre of the room if she smashed it too far. Just short of an hour, Deerling's footing had become nimble and precise.

"That's enough work for today, Deerling."

Deerling clicked softly. I smiled - I knew that, with a new move and today's great victory, that we were going to make a great first impression at the Trainer's School tomorrow.


End file.
